Ultraman Trainer
by urutoramantrainer
Summary: One night during a meteor storm strange meteors crash to Earth. This meteors hold within them Meteor Beasts giant monsters that resemble Pokémon. Now a mysterious boy who fell from the sky must defend Humans and Pokémon as Ultraman Trainer! Rated T to be safe.


Please enjoy the first chapter of the rebooted Ultraman Trainer. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Ultraman and related characters (C) Tsuburaya Productions Co

Pokémon (C) Nintendo, Gamefreak, Creatures INC

Ultraman Trainer and Original Characters (C) urutoramantrainer

* * *

Ultraman Trainer Episode 1

The Boy Who Fell From the Stars

Lava Monster: Drenex Appears

One night above the Kalos Region the people and Pokémon were treated to a magnificent sight. A meteor shower unlike any they had seen before graced the night sky. However some struck the Earth with incredible force however nothing bad happened so the people paid it no mind. However the Pokémon of the Kalos region sensed something was wrong. Those meteors that hit brought something awful with them.

The next morning two hikers were exploring the area where one of the meteors hit. "My Pokémon went nuts after those meteors hit last night. It got so bad I had to put them back in their PokéBalls." One said. "Same with mine." said the other. Soon the two found the crater of the meteor. Inside it was the meteor which was incredibly huge. "Would you look at the size of that thing!" One exclaimed. Just then the meteor began to shake. Then it exploded. The two hikers were thrown back and had the wind knocked out of them. They managed to regain their composure when they heard a loud roar. They got up and they saw it. A large orange reptilian monster that vaguely resembled a Charizard with no wings.

Lava Monster: Drenex

The monster let out another roar then began to burrow its way underground paying the two horrified hikers no mind. The two hikers quickly sprang to their legs and ran to the nearest town where they reported their findings. While the two weren't declared crazy people were skeptical of a giant monster that looked like a wingless Charizard.

(A few days later)

On a quaint little ranch that specialized in raising the Pokémon Gogoat and its preevolution Skiddo a teenager named Fiona had just finished her chores. "Mom I'm gonna head out for a bit." Fiona said. "Okay just be sure to be back before dark. Her mother replied back. Fiona left accompanied by her Skiddo Kid. As the two walked Fiona sighed. "It would be nice if we could take a trip to see the other regions wouldn't it Kid? Fiona asked. Kid let out a soft bleat in agreement. Just then something in the sky caught their attention. A giant fireball was hurtling to the ground at incredible speed. It then crashed with a resounding thud. "Come on Kid let's go investigate! Fiona exclaimed. They two rushed off to the crash site. They soon found the impact crater and began to investigate. What they found shocked Fiona.

Inside the impact crater weren't remnants of a meteor but a boy who looked about her age. He wore red clothes that had silver patterns and his hair was bright blue-green. Just then boy started to wake up. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He then noticed Fiona and Kid. "Who are you?" The boy asked. Fiona regained her composure. "My name is Fiona and this is Kid." Fiona said introducing them. "Fiona and Kit." The boy repeated. "What's your name?" Fiona asked. "My name?" The boy said. "The boy stood there for a few moments in silence and then grabbed is head in frustration. "I don't remember my name I don't remember anything!" The boy yelled in frustration. "Did you lose your memory when you fell?" Fiona asked. "Fell?" The boy said in confusion. "Before Kid and I found you we saw a giant fireball fall to the ground. We found you in this crater which was where the fireball fell." Fiona explained. The boy looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Could you give me a name?" The boy asked bluntly. "What?!" Fiona said surprised. "I don't remember my name but I'll need something to go by. So please give me a name." The boy said bluntly again. "Give me a moment." Fiona said. Fiona sat for a few moments and then jumped up. "Martin your name is Martin!" Fiona declared. "Martin. I like it." Said the boy who was now smiling. "So where you going to go now. You don't have a place to stay do you?" Fiona asked. "No." Said Martin. "Listen why don't you come and stay with me and my family." Fiona offered. "Your family?" Martin asked? "Yeah we run a Gogoat ranch and we can use another farm hand." Fiona explained. "Alright." Martin answered. The three then headed back to the ranch.

Fiona's parents agreed to allow Martin to stay on the farm and work as a ranch hand. However things were very difficult for Martin since he had no experience and he always found ways to mess things up. However he soon figured out what he was good at. He was able to calm down the Gogoat's more easily when something spooked them. It was decided that he should be in charge of herding them along with the families Arcanine.

(A Few Days later)

Martin and Fiona were sitting on the grass watching the Gogoats and Skiddo graze. "Hey Martin do you remember anything about where you came from?" Fiona asked. "I do remember something it was very bright." Martin said. "Maybe you came from inside the sun." Fiona said jokingly. The two began to laugh. Just then the ground began shake. A huge form soon burst through the ground. As the dust settled it was soon revealed to be the monster the hikers saw from the other day. "What's that?!" Fiona asked startled. "Drenex." Martin said suddenly and unexpectedly. "Drenex how do you know that Martin?" Fiona asked. "I don't know. I just saw it and I couldn't help but say that." Martin replied startled. The Gogoat and Skiddo began to panic at the sight of Drenex. "We need to get them all into the barn!" Martin said. "Right." Fiona said. Martin and Fiona then began to their best getting all the Gogoat and Skiddo into the barn however a mother Gogoat and her extremely young Skiddo were having a hard time keeping up. "I'll handle this!" Fiona said rushing of to help the two. "Fiona!" Martin yelled. Fiona grabbed the Skiddo and she and the mother Gogoat began running towards the barn. However Drenex's footsteps shook the ground and Fiona tripped however she was able to roll her body so the baby Skiddo wouldn't be hurt. Drenex saw this and stomped over to them planning on getting a meal.

"This is bad if I don't do something they'll be killed but I can't do anything against that monster." Martin said to himself.

"_Do you wish to save them?"_ A voice from seemingly nowhere said.

"Huh!?" Martin said startled.

"_Do you wish to save them?" _The voice repeated.

"Yes." Martin said with resolve.

"_Then reach into your pocket." _The voice instructed.

Martin reached into his pants pockets and pulled out what looked like a red and silver PokéBall with a ble button. "What is this?" Martin asked.

"_That is the Savior Ball. To save them raise it over your head and yell the word Trainer then push the button." _The voice instructed.

Martin raised the ball over his head.

"**TRAINER!**" Martin yelled.

He then pushed the button and flash of bright light surrounded him.

Fion managed to get to her feet but Drenex was hot on her heels. Drenex inhaled mightily and then exhaled releasing a stream of fire. Fiona ducked remembering to roll her body so she wouldn't hurt the Skiddo she was carrying. However this allowed Drenex to catch up. Just s Drenex was about to reach down a fist punched it in the face. Fiona looked up to see what saved her. Whatever it was it was completely shrouded in light. However the light soon dispersed revealing her savior to be a red and silver humanoid giant with glowing blue crystal in the middle of his chest.

Drenex roared in anger at this sudden opposition who had gotten in the way of its meal. Fiona got up and began running. "Thank you." Fiona said to the giant before running with the Skiddo. The giant nodded at her as she ran. The Giant and Drenex began to size each other up before charging at each other.

Fiona had managed to get to the barn with the Skiddo and the mother Gogoat who had been waiting nuzzled her baby. "Fiona!" Fiona's mother and father yelled as they ran up the barn with her three brothers. "Mom, Dad!" Fiona said. "Are you okay?" Her father asked. "Yeah thanks to him." Fiona said pointing out the giant.

Drenex exhaled another fire stream at the giant. However the giant merely opened his right hand and caught the fire before dispersing it. This angered Drenex who charged the giant. However the giant grabbed Drenex and picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. Drenex roared in pain as it body hit the ground. The giant then picked Drenex up again and threw him again. Drenex then picked itself up and charged at the giant again. This time the giant responded by kicking Drenex in the head sending the beast stumbling. The giant then jumped back as Drenex was picking itself up. The giant raised his right arm into the air. A burst of energy poured into his arms then he brought his arm down and placed his left arm under it placing them into a "L" position Then a stream of energy shoot out from his arm. The energy stream struck Drenex full force. After the energy dispersed Drenex exploded into a thousand pieces. The giant then took looked the sky and then flew off.

"He did!" Fiona yelled in celebration at the giant saving the farm. "Whoever that giant was he sure made quick work of that monster." Her father said. "Yes. Hold on where's Martin?" Said her mother. "Hey!" Martin said running up to them. "Martin you missed it a giant appeared and defeated that monster!" Fiona said. "Sorry I ran to get help." Martin said. "Hold on that giant saved the farm so we should give him a name." Fiona's mother said.

"_The Giant's name is Ultraman Trainer." _The voice said to Martin.

"How about Ultraman Trainer?" Martin asked. "That's sounds good." Fiona said in agreement. "Okay so its settled then the giant shall be known as Ultraman Trainer." Declared Fiona's father. Eveveryone checked to see if all the Gogoat and Skiddo were accounted for they were. Soon night fell and all the Gogoat and Skiddo were put back into the barn and everyone went back into the house. As Martin lay in his bed he couldn't help but think that it was all over. However it was only beginning.


End file.
